Just Another Complicated Love Story
by lovexconspiracy
Summary: This takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn since I haven't read it Jacob loves Bella, and is sick of not having her when he is obviously the better choice. But will that all change when a surprise guest shows up? First ch is a better summary.
1. The Meeting

**Just Another [Complicated] Love Story.**

**It was just another one of those days where the three of us were in a fight. It happened so often whenever all three of us were together. I couldn't help that I was in love with her too! I am so determined to win her over and keep her as mine. But of course, he would never let that happen. However, he's made mistakes before and I'm sure he'll make another. He may not be human, but he messed up once, so there's hope for a second time. **

"**Dammit Jacob! I have had enough of this!" shouted Bella.**

"**I have had well over my share as well." Edward added, sending a chilling glare my way. **

"**Don't you think I'm a little sick of this too?! Bella, I love you and I have never done anything to hurt you! Why can't you just see that?! Why can't you just choose me Bella?! I'm all you will ever need." I stressed to her, as I sent a heated glare of my own.**

**Bella gave me this look of outrage, like when she smashed her hand on my face. Edward didn't look much better for a 'beautiful' leech. **

**Bella opened her mouth to say something in reply, but closed her mouth when a car alarm went off in front of her house. We were standing in her living room, I was with my back to the front door. I half turned, while the other two stared behind me, as if we could see through walls. **

**I turned around completely and looked out the window, while Bella, Edward at her side, slowly approached the front door. The curtains I was trying to look through were a thick white lace, making it difficult to see out of clearly. **

**The only thing I could make out was a figure standing next to what appeared to be a deep royal red Ford Expedition El SUV. Funny how I could work out what the car was but nothing about the person. I glanced back at the figure through the window, and felt a tremble roll up my spine. **

"_**That was weird. Maybe it's another bloodsucker and the wolf side of me is responding." **_**I thought.**

**The click of a lock made my attention turn towards Bella, as she pulled open the door. **

**She gasped and then raced out the door without so much as a backward glance at me or the leech. Edward walked out the door, and in a couple more steps, I was following. **

**When I stepped outside, I saw Bella frantically embracing someone who I was sure I didn't know. I turned my gaze to the mysterious person and something was definitely wrong. My body started shaking and trembling. I couldn't control it at all! Who in the hell is this?! I don't even have a clear view of whoever the hell it is. I didn't feel in danger, but my inner werewolf was reacting so strongly. **

**Bella turned to me but I barely noticed until she started speaking. "Edward, Jake," she said excitedly, all traces of anger washed away with her overjoyed expression. I thought it was weird to see Bella with that expression, since she hardly seemed to get excited about anything. "I want you to meet someone..."**

**My whole body became tense and stiff as my body began to tremble faster. My breath hitched and my pupils dilated. **

* * *

**Let me know if this sounds like a good story. I would like to continue it, but if it's no good then I don't want to bore anyone. Oh and if I should continue, should I put it in 3rd person? If in 1st person I may switch between Jacob and my Oc's points of view when I need to. What do you think? –Jamie. Thank you for reading! ^-^**


	2. Mysterious Girl

**Just Another [Complicated] Love Story.**

_My whole body became tense and stiff as my body began to tremble faster. My breath hitched and my pupils dilated._

As I stared at the woman before me I felt my world shift, something I was sure would never happen to me was happening. I had imprinted. I was immediately torn between pure happiness and being completely angry. Finally I had someone to love if Bella didn't accept me but what if I had won over the leech? Now there's no way Bella and I can be together!

"Got that right." Edward said snidely.

I turned on him with a heated glare for a few seconds before Bella cleared her throat. I turned back to Bella and the mystery girl. I tried to keep my eyes on Bella but they kept darting back to her beautiful face. She had a light complexion light she didn't get out in the sun too much, but definitely not as pale as the blood suckers. She looked angelic in a way because of it. Her hair was a dark brown, tied back in a ponytail with some of her bangs pushed behind her left ear. She wore some band t-shirt I have never heard of, with a grey jacket hanging onto her shoulders. She wore skinny jeans which I took a little time to admire. Her feet were clad in black and red checkered converse. I looked back up to her face. She didn't have any makeup on that I could tell, but she honestly didn't need it. Her eyes were a dark brown as she looked back at me for the first time. I felt my heart palpitate in my chest.

Edward began chuckling softly behind me. I wanted to turn around and see what was so funny, but I couldn't look away from her…whoever she was. I don't even know her name and she's reduced me to this.

Bella looked between Edward and me for a few moments before shrugging to herself and smiling. "Guys, this is my cousin Joselyn. Apparantly, she came from Oklahoma to Washington to stay with us for awhile. I can't believe Charlie didn't tell me!"

Joselyn smiled and hugged Bella's arm with her head on her shoulder. "It was meant to be a surprise of course! Silly Bella." She giggled, and I just about lost myself in how sweet her voice sounded. I had to clench my fists almost painfully so as not to show just how weak she made me feel.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me and Edward. "Well, uhm, this is Jacob Black he's a friends of mine from way back when I was little, and this is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend." She said with a smile towards Edward. I wanted to care that she was smiling at him and not me, but I just couldn't find it in me.

Joselyn straightened up and let go of Bella to smile at both of us. "Well, it's lovely to meet you both. Bella has told me about you guys briefly. I'm sure you know she's not one much for details." She stated, throwing a look at Bella.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out and I was having a mental battle over what I should say. I love you? Fuck no. She'd think I was crazy. You're beautiful? Maybe. It's nice to meet you? Definitely.

Right when I was about to take a step towards her to engage her in conversation, Edward stepped up before I even had a chance.

"It's very nice to meet a part of Bella's family, especially one that makes her so happy. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." He said all smooth like. I frowned at him and held in a growl. He stepped to the side to wrap his arm around Bella's waist almost possessively.

I stepped up to her and smiled at her. "Hey Joselyn, I'm Jacob as Bella already said…Uhm, it's awesome to meet you, and I hope that we can be friends." I said lamely, holding out my hand to her.

She smiled back and I swear I felt my heart melt. She took my hand and began shaking it gently. Her hand was so small in mine it was almost ridiculous. "Call me Josie. It's great to meet one of Bella's friends and you know what I'm sure we'll be friends since I'll be staying here for awhile it seems."

I grinned really big at the thought of getting to know more about her. I was lost in thought as I stood trying to think of what kinds of things she was into. Then she cleared her throat and I looked at her expectantly only to realize we had stopped shaking hands and I was still holding onto her dainty hand. I let go instantly and ran a hand through my hair too embarrassed for my own good. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." She said with a tiny awkward laugh.

I glanced at Edward and Bella briefly to see him leaning down to Bella's ear. "He imprinted on her…" he whispered in her ear, but being a wolf I could hear it clearly.

I looked back at Josie, and I realized I felt a little privileged to call her Josie instead of Joselyn, but then it hit me that most people probably called her Josie…

"So Jacob," I felt a shudder run through me when she said my name for the first time. I idly wondered what it would sound like if my name came out in a pleasure filled moan from her...Stupid teenage hormones, stupid werewolf imprinting business. "Where do you live around here? Will I see you around often or do you live further away?"

"I live out on the Reservation, it's not very far but far enough. But I'll be around and if you ever want to hand out just let me know and I can pick you up and take you to the Res and show you around." I offered, hoping she'd say yes.

"I will definitely do that, but I'd like to get settled in first you know." She replied, hunching her shoulders in the cutest way.

I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Of course. Do you need any help carrying your stuff in or upstairs? I'm really strong and I'd be more than happy to help you with that." I offered, looking in the back of her car. She had several suitcases and some boxes.

Josie shot a look at Bella as if asking permission which kind of disappointed me. Bella looked at me with a hard look, almost a glare but not quite. "No. Actually, Edward can help us, but it's actually time for Jake to go. He has to be at work soon." She said, making up stupid excuses.

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward stepped forward and shrugged. "I'll help, I'm just as strong as Jacob. Besides, it is time for you to go." He said, nodding towards the forest. Moments later there was a wolf howl piercing the air around us.

I turned back to Josie and she was staring off in the distance with a curious look. She returned her beautiful brown eyes to me and smiled almost sadly. Could it be that she felt the pull too? Maybe she was just as invested in me as I was in her. I heard Edward scoff and growled at him. Josie shot me a confused look, her brow furrowed so adorably.

"Well, sorry you have to go so soon. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She said before moving to unlock her trunk for Edward.

I nodded and waved like an idiot before walking off towards the woods. I couldn't stand to open my mouth right then because who knows what would come out of it.

I got into the tree line and turned around to take one last look at my gorgeous imprint. Of course I could see her bend over to reach something in her trunk, sending a shiver through my body and down to my groin. I turned away and began taking off my clothes, tying them to my ankle. Luckily today I had worn a shirt otherwise Josie might have thought something wrong about me, though I don't know what.

I shifted and it felt good. I shook my massive wolf body, trying to rid the feelings that she had left imbedded in me, but it was no use. I felt amazing, happy, and the only thing I could think about was when I could get to see her again. Of course my thoughts didn't last terribly long as other wolves invaded my head.

"_Whoa dude, who's the girl? She's totally hot!" thought Embry._

I growled at him. _"Back off!"_

"_No. Fucking. Way. Jake imprinted guys!" cried Quil._

"_Finally! No more of this Bella shit." thought Leah. _

"_Way to go man! I'm happy for you!" barked Seth. He was the one closest to me, and I could see him off in the distance with a wolfish grin. _

_I ran faster trying to make it to Sam's house. I needed some advice before I did something else stupid in front of my imprint. _

"_What'd you do that was so stupid?" Quil asked. _

"_Already? Jake, dude, you just met her and you already messed it up?" Embry said with mockery in his tone._

_I thought about how I had held her hand too long and how I didn't know what to say to her. There were a few snickers in the group and I growled. "Shut up! Like any of you could do any better!"_

"_Quil did. Granted a little girl like Claire doesn't really know what embarrassment means yet, or have the right common sense." Embry laughed, and this time Quil growled. _

"_Shut up Embry! It's none of your damn business anyway!" Quil glowered. Claire definitely wasn't something we brought up in a negative light. It had to be hell for Quil to have imprinted on a little girl. He'd have to wait for her to grow up before they could be together, but he didn't seem to mind._

"_Not you too Jake!" he said sadly._

Fortunately for me I had made it to Sam's place right then. I said my goodbyes and shifted back to my human form. I hurriedly put on my clothes and rushed inside to find Emily cooking at the stove like normal. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table watching her and I all of sudden knew how he felt. I just wanted to be with Josie, in fact ever since I had left her I had wanted to go back. It was clear that I wasn't wanted though.

"Hey Jake." Emily greeted with a sweet smile. It was nothing compared to Josie's though. "Would you like something to eat? I just finished making some blueberry muffins." She offered.

For the first time I shook my head no. "I'm not hungry." And I watched as both Emily and Sam gave me some type of worried look.

"Since when is a werewolf not hungry?" asked Emily.

I shrugged and Sam gestured for me to sit down next to him at the table, to which I did. "What is it Jake?" he asked in that leader way, making me feel like I had to spill my guts whether I wanted to or not.

"I…I think I…Sam, I imprinted today." I spluttered.

Sam gave me a surprised look but then he smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. "That's great Jake! I'm so glad for you. Now you can stop with this Bella nonsense."

I lightly glared at him for bringing up my predicament with Bella, but got over it really quickly. Bella Swan was no longer the object of my affection, and it felt rather weird to have such a sudden change.

"Tell us about her Jake." Emily said eagerly, taking the spot on the other side of Sam. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her before looking back at me.

"Well, her name is Joselyn, but she likes being called Josie. She's from Oklahoma, and she's going to be living with Bella and Charlie for some time. She's so beautiful. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She has a light complexion, and she doesn't wear makeup, or she wasn't anyway. She was about average height and build, but she seemed so perfect…" I trailed, getting lost in my few memories of her already.

"Why is she staying with Bella and Charlie?" Emily asked, and Sam nodded.

"Well, in some twist of fate, she's Bella's cousin. The sucky part is that I don't think Bella likes that I imprinted on her cousin." I said, looking down at the table top as if it would provide me with the answers to life.

"Well, you need to work it out with Bella then. Jake, she's your imprint and she is fated to be with you. Bella surely cannot stand in the way of that. She can try but fate will win out in the end." Sam said wisely. "Just keep trying and you'll get there. Besides, I'm this Josie person is old enough to make her own decisions? Or do we have another Quil situation?"

"No, she's probably mine or Bella's age. More or less. I didn't ask." I said, suddenly wishing I had found out everything about her while I was there.

Emily raised an eyebrow at me. "Jake, you never ask a woman her age, remember that." She remarked and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Right…"

"Now you need to go patrolling. It's your shift, and try not to be a creeper and spy on her. When I say do your rounds I mean it."

I nodded and stood up heading for the door. "We're so happy for you Jacob. It will work out, just give it time and try your best." Emily said.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her before leaving. I took my clothes off and shifted ready for patrol.

* * *

**Sooooo This took me forever to write, but I finally got around to it. Sorry for those who thought I'd never get around to it. Honestly I didn't know how to upload chapters so I stopped trying. But here it is finally! Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 who favorited my story! Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and maybe ideas for chapters to come? Do it!**


	3. Time Together?

**Just Another [Complicated] Love Story.**

_I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her before leaving. I took my clothes off and shifted ready for patrol. _

"Jacob stop pacing around the living room. You're going to wear a hole into the floor." my father hollered.

I stopped and decided to sit down on the couch. I tried to relax and sit still, but I kept fidgetting. My legs were jiggling, my hands were shaking, and my brain was working over time. I stood back up and began pacing again, unable to handle the feel of not moving.

"Jake, what is wrong? Talk to me." he tried again, noticing that it was going to be near impossible to get me to calm down.

"I need to come up with an excuse to go to Bella's..." I mumbled. I ran my hands through my hair almost frantically.

"Since when did you need an excuse? Just go over there and tell her you want to spend time with her." Billy tried.

"I don't care about seeing her!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. All I could think about was her, my imprint, Josie.

"Then why do you want to go over to her house, Jacob?" he asked cluelessly.

"I want to see Josie. She's staying with Bella, and I need a reason to go see her." I said, closing my eyes so that I could focus harder on how I was going to get myself over there.

"Who is Josie?"

"My imprint!" I yelled in frustration. I opened my eyes and looked down at my father in his wheel chair.

His eyes were wide and he wasn't moving as he looked back at me. Slowly, he began to smile a warm happy smile. "Well...I guess that would be a good reason in itself to go over to Bella's. Just say you were in the neighborhood and wondered if they wanted to hang out." he offered.

I stared back at him for a moment, feeling the color drain from my face. "Now why didn't I think of something like that?" I mumbled, slapping my palm to my forehead.

"When will I get to meet her?" he asked, still smirking at me all smug like.

"I don't know, Dad. I just met her yesterday, and we only spoke for two seconds. She's so amazing. I would die for her." I sighed as I thought of the beauty that was my imprint.

Billy frowned. "I'd rather you live for her, son." he remarked.

I nodded and turned towards the door. "Right, well I'm gonna go run by Bella's and see if I can hang out with Josie." I muttered, about to walk out the door.

"Jake!" he called.

I stuck my head back in the door and looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Maybe you'll want to put a shirt on...with some shoes. She might not understand why you aren't wearing clothes." he reminded.

I walked back into the house and went to my room. I threw on a grey t-shirt and some sneakers. I walked back into the living room and towards the door. "Thanks dad, bye." I muttered, walking out the door again.

"Son!"

"What?"

"You might want to drive your car. Just appearing out of nowhere is a bit odd to normal people."

I growled as I ran back in the house and grabbed my keys. He was right and I definitely did not want to weird Josie out. I sighed as I looked at him. "Anything else?"

My dad smiled at me and shook his head. "No son, I believe you've got everything you need. Just remember to be a gentleman." He chided.

I nodded and went out the door to my car before anyone could say anything else to me. I hopped it and started up the engine. I sped off towards Forks being weary for cops anywhere around, especially Charlie. If he caught me speeding just to get to his house…I didn't want to think about the consequences.

Before I even knew it I was pulling up to Bella's house and throwing my car in park. I was at the door knocking before it even dawned on me that I was moving at an inhuman rate. I needed to slow myself down before Josie saw me.

I waited patiently at the door, trying to calm myself down, when _Edward_ opened the door. "What do you want mutt?" he asked, smirking at me.

"I think that you know why I'm here. Not that it is any of your business. Is Josie here?" I asked, peering past his shoulder into the house. I just needed a glimpse of her…

"Yeah she's here. But I highly doubt that Bella wants you to see her." He stated, shifting his weight so I couldn't see past him.

I let out a low growl. "Edward…She's my imprint. I can't just not see her…It will kill me." I said lowly, not liking that I needed his permission to pass. Edward just stared down at me as if he couldn't care less. "What if it were Bella?" I implied.

Edward froze and I could see the sadness and fury in his eyes. He looked behind him for a moment and sighed. "Fine. But you can't stay all night."

I half grinned at him. "I guess you aren't so bad after all…for a blood sucker." I mumbled as I squeezed my way past him.

Edward closed the door behind me and began going back upstairs to Bella. I began to follow him so I could find Josie.

"Jacob?" she called. I knew it was her because my body shivered and it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I looked down and saw her standing in the living room cleaning a glass with a kitchen towel.

I turned around and went down the stairs so that I could greet her properly, so I told myself. The truth was I wanted to be closer to her. As I got closer her scent drifted up my nose and the only thing I wanted to do was kiss her... I refrained for the sake of our relationship thus far, but it was damn hard.

"Hey, Josie. Do you need help with that?" I asked, nodding towards the glass in her hand.

She looked down at it and back up at me with a smile. "Uhm, sure. I was just doing the dishes. I thought that I would give Bella a break from taking care of Charlie all the time." She shrugged and began to walk back into the kitchen.

My eyes trailed down to her back side as I followed after her. Her hips swayed in perfect motion, and I felt the need to grab them and pull her to me… I shook my head and stopped at the sink beside her.

"How about I wash, and you dry?" she offered, handing me the kitchen towel. I nodded and waited for her to wash something. "So, what brings you here? I know you don't have magical dish cleaning senses." She teased, giggling at her own joke.

I felt my heart beat a little faster as she laughed and I laughed along with her. "No, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and I thought I would swing by. Getting to do the dishes with you is a bonus though." I replied playfully, giving her a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

She smiled at me and handed me a plate. I took it from her and began to towel dry it, before laying it off to the side with the other dried dishes.

"You came to see Bella then?" she asked, not looking up from the sink.

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut. "No!" I said quickly. "I mean, Bella and I are friends, but I want you and me to get to be closer too. I know we just met but I like to make new friends. Living around here everybody knows everybody so there's no surprise." I covered lamely.

She giggled and looked up at me as she handed me a bowl. "So, I'm like a surprise?" she asked, hidden intent evident in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Uh…yeah. Is that bad?" I asked hesitantly, taking the bowl from her small hands.

She shook her head and her ponytail swayed from side to side with the movement. "No. Just that a surprise is great when you get it but after the newness wears off it's nothing more than an object. Everything that is special about it goes away." She shrugged.

I frowned at her. "But it's not like that with me! I would never get tired of you. How could I? You're amazing." I ranted.

She looked up at me with a furrowed brow. It was really cute and I had to contain a smile. "You don't even know me." She said softly.

I took a step closer to her and smirked. "But I want to know you, and in fact I will know you. I just decided."

She smiled despite herself and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You probably say that to all the pretty girls." She retorted, handing me another plate.

I felt my smirk grow. "No, I don't. I only say it to the ones I think have potential, and so far that's just you." I could see a pink tinge light up her cheeks and I felt triumphant.

"Jacob Black…Are you hitting on me?" she asked skeptically, eyeing me from the corner of her eye.

"That depends. Would you be interested in going on a date with me? You know, to get to know each other better? I promise to show you a great time." I offered, laying everything out on the table.

She bit her lip in what I assumed was a thinking habit. She sighed and looked at me with a hurt expression. "Jacob…I can't. I am totally willing to give you a chance and everything, but I just think that we should try to get to know each other better first you know?"

I felt my heart sink in chest at her rejection. "But that would be what the date would be for, to get to know each other." I tried, feeling desperate.

She sighed again and uncorked the sink letting all the water drain out of it. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't. Even if Bella is with Edward I know she has feelings for you. What kind of a cousin would I be if I stepped on her toes like that? Besides, I just got here. You're not even giving me time to settle in before asking me out." She looked up at me then with a frustrated expression.

I nodded slowly. I had been being selfish. I wasn't thinking about her. I was a horrible mate already and we weren't even together yet. "No, you're right. I wasn't thinking about you. I apologize. Maybe we can make plans to just hang out then?" I tried. "We can go down to the res sometime and maybe you can meet everyone."

Josie pursed her lips and thought about it for a few moments before nodding. "Sure, I guess that would be alright. However, would it be terrible of me if I asked you to invite Bella?" she asked, giving me a big pleading look.

I sighed and shrugged. "Sure, she can come if that makes you feel better…" I mumbled. Anything to make my imprint happy, I reminded myself.

"Thanks Jake! You're the best!" she chirped, giving me a hug.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as she touched me. I could feel her small body pressed into mine and it felt wonderful. I idly wondered what it would feel like if she was writhing underneath me, but I shook the thought away. She finally pulled away and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…" I trailed, not knowing what to say after such an encounter.

"I have to start fixing dinner, I just wanted the dishes clean first. You wouldn't want to stay for dinner would you?" she asked, looking up at me expectantly.

I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled at her. "Sure, I would love to. Just let me call my dad so he doesn't expect me."

She smiled and nodded to the phone. "Go ahead. Then go make yourself comfortable in the living room. It won't take me very long and I work better on food by myself."

I smiled and went over to the phone. This would be the best dinner of my life.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know of your thoughts or possible ideas you may have! Also a big thank you to DubsDoll and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for supporting this story! Thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to you. 3**


End file.
